A. Field of the Invention
This relates to toilet seats in general and in particular a way to automatically sanitize and/or dry a toilet seat.
B. Prior Art
There are many other references to the prior art related to toilet seats and toilet seat sanitization as well as drying a toilet seat.
An example of this prior art is contained in Sadegh et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,159. Another example is Pellati publication US 2003/0046754.
However, none of the prior art combines the multiple functions of this particular device into one application.